Roger Gracie
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Gracie Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | team = Gracie Barra | rank = 2nd degree black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 2 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Roger Gracie Gomes (born September 26, 1981) is a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu practitioner, mixed martial artist and a second degree black belt under Carlos Gracie Jr. A member of the Gracie family, he is the son of Reyla Gracie, daughter of Carlos Gracie and Mauricio Motta Gomes. Roger Gracie is the founder and head instructor at The Roger Gracie Academy located in West London, England. Biography His most notable achievement was winning the ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship in 2005, taking first place in the 88–98 kg and open-weight categories by submitting all eight opponents—a feat that had not previously been achieved. Also impressive was his performance at the 2009 Mundials. He submitted all of his opponents in his weight class and the absolute (open weight) with a choke from the mount (considered one of the most fundamental and basic moves in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu.) He has also won the BJJ World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (the Mundials) a record 8 times, including 6 times in his own weight class and twice at open weight. Gracie defeated Ron Waterman in his mixed martial arts debut by armbar submission in the 1st round at the Bodogfight pay-per-view USA vs Russia. On May 18, 2008 Roger Gracie competed in the Japanese MMA event Sengoku 2, where he defeated Yuki Kondo at 2:40 min of round 1 by rear naked choke. Roger was supposed to fight American wrestler Travis Wiuff at Sengoku 5 on September 28, 2008, but pulled out of the fight citing an injury on September 17, 2008. The promoters claim that his doctor later admitted that Roger did not break nor fracture any bones and that he hasn't even taken any examinations, so they decided to punish Roger by not using him in their future events. Roger Gracie announced at the December 19th, 2009 Strikeforce Evolution show that he had signed a contract with Strikeforce to make his American MMA debut. Roger Gracie will make his Strikeforce debut on May 15th 2010, by taking on former UFC champion Kevin "the Monster" Randleman. Tournament results ADCC World Submission Wrestling Championships ADCC 2007 *'Superfight Champion' ADCC 2005 *'88–98 kg:' 1st Place *'Absolute:' 1st Place ADCC 2003 *'88–98 kg:' 3rd Place CBJJ World Championships 2009 *'Black Belt -97 kg:' 1st Place *'Black Belt Open Weight:' 1st Place 2008 *'Black Belt +97 kg:' 1st Place *'Black Belt Open Weight:' 2nd Place 2007 *'Black Belt -97 kg:' 1st Place *'Black Belt Open Weight:' 1st Place 2006 *'Black Belt -97 kg:' 1st Place *'Black Belt Open Weight:' 2nd Place 2005 *'Black Belt -97 kg:' 1st Place *'Black Belt Open Weight:' 2nd Place 2004 *'Black Belt -97 kg:' 1st Place *'Black Belt Open Weight:' 2nd Place 2003 *'Black Belt Open Weight:' 2nd Place 2002 *'Brown Belt -91 kg:' 1st Place *'Brown Belt Open Weight:' 1st Place 2001 *'Purple Belt -85 kg:' 1st Place 2000 *'Blue Belt -85 kg:' 1st Place CBJJ Pan American Championships 2006 *'Black Belt -97 kg:' 2nd Place *'Black Belt Open Weight:' 1st Place 2002 *'Brown Belt -91 kg:' 1st Place *'Brown Belt Open Weight:' 1st Place 2001 *'Purple Belt -85 kg:' 1st Place 2000 *'Blue Belt -85 kg:' 1st Place 1999 *'Blue Belt -79 kg:' 2nd Place CBJJ Brazilian Championships 2001 *'Brown Belt -91 kg:' 1st Place 1999 *'Blue Belt -79 kg:' 1st Place CBJJ European Championships 2005 :*'Black Belt -97kg:' 1st Place :*'Black Belt Open Weight:' 1st Place Submission grappling fight record |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- | Win|| Romulo Barral|| Cross Choke from mount || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2009|| || || Final |- | Win|| Ricardo Gonzalez|| Cross Choke from mount || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Super Heavyweight Division)|| 2009|| || || Final |- | Loss|| Alexandre Ribeiro|| Points (4-2) || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2008|| || || Final |- | Win|| Leonardo Leite|| Cross Choke from mount || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Super Super Heavyweight Division)|| 2008|| || || Final |- | Win|| Jon Olav Einemo|| Points (5-0) || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (Superfight)|| 2007|| || |- | Win|| Romulo Barral|| Cross Choke from mount || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2007|| || || Final |- | Win|| Robert Drysdale|| || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2007|| || || Semi Final |- | Win|| Robert Drysdale|| || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Super Heavyweight Division)|| 2007|| || || Final |- | Loss|| Alexandre Ribeiro|| Points || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2006|| || || Final |- | Win|| Robert Drysdale|| || World Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Super Heavyweight Division)|| 2006|| || || Final |- | Win|| Alexandre Ribeiro|| || Pan American Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2006|| || || Final |- | Loss|| Alexandre Ribeiro|| Points || Pan American Jiu-Jitsu Championship (Super Heavy Division)|| 2006|| || || Final |- | Win|| Ronaldo Souza|| Submission (rear naked choke) || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2005|| || || Final |- | Win|| Alexandre Ribeiro|| Submission (rear choke) || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2005|| || || Semi Final |- | Win|| Fabricio Werdum|| Submission (rear naked choke) || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2005|| || || Quarter Final |-| loss|| Ronaldo Souza|| Points || World Jiu Jitsu Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2005|| || || Final | Win|| Shinya Aoki|| Submission (foot lock) || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (Absolute Division)|| 2005|| || || Elimination Round |- | Win|| Alexandre Ferreira|| || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (88–98 kg Division)|| 2005|| || || Final |- | Win|| Alexandre Ribeiro||points (3-2) || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (88–98 kg Division)|| 2005|| || || Semi Final |- | Win|| Eduardo Telles||submission (armbar) || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (88–98 kg Division)|| 2005|| || || Quarter Final |- | Win|| Justin Garcia||Rear forearm choke || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (88–98 kg Division)|| 2005|| || || Elimination Round |- | Win|| Alexandre Ribeiro|| || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (88–98 kg Division)|| 2003|| || || Third Place Match |- | Loss|| Jon Olav Einemo|| || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (88–98 kg Division)|| 2003|| || || Semi Final |- | Win|| Rigan Machado|| || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (88–98 kg Division)|| 2003|| || || Quarter Final |- | Win|| Mario Sperry|| || ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship (88–98 kg Division)|| 2003|| || || Elimination Round Mixed martial arts record References External links Tournament Results - Official Homepages * ADCC 2007 Results * ADCC 2005 Results * ADCC 2003 Results * CBJJ Tournament Results * Professional MMA record on sherdog.com * 2009 In Review: Roger Gracie Wins Sixth Straight Mundials Gold Videos of Roger Gracie Competing *Roger Gracie vs. Fabricio Werdum (2005 ADCC) *Roger Gracie vs. Xande Ribeiro (2005 ADCC) *Roger Gracie vs. Ronaldo Souza (2005 ADCC) *Roger Gracie vs. Shinya Aoki (2005 ADCC) General * Gracie Family Tree at gracie.com *Official Web Site * Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilians of Scottish descent Category:1981 births Category:Living people fr:Roger Gracie ja:ホジャー・グレイシー pt:Roger Gracie